


Just give me a reason

by softjiara



Category: Jiara - Fandom, Outer Banks (TV), obx - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjiara/pseuds/softjiara
Summary: JJ and Kie have a fight over the 25k and it doesn't go as any of them would've thought.Or the one where Kiara confesses her love.// Set after JJ told his dad that he wasn't afraid of him anymore and before buying the hot-tub.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), jiara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Just give me a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I want to apologize in advance for the typos, I've just finished writing it and it's 5 am. I'll correct the typos later. Hope you enjoy this, let me know in the comments.

He almost did it. He almost kills his father, after years and years of physical abuse. He is shaking, every inch of his body hurts; some because of the hits, others because of the shock of what he found himself about to do a couple of minutes ago. It consumed him, the anger; the hidden sadness. It consumed him to a point from which he almost couldn't come back from. Because he knows he wouldn't have been able to take away what he was going to do, he would've had to carry it with him forever. He would've become like his father; worse, even. A murderer. And everything around him, everything as he knows it, would've changed forever. Fuck, it would've cost him the Pogues — he thinks — which makes him realize how, very, wrong he was when he said that he had "nothing to lose"; he had everything. Because they are everything he could ask for and more.

So he stands there, looking at the spot where his father lied a couple of minutes ago and still holding that hammer, processing everything that just happened and everything that he could've lost. Thanking Kie, for being his anchor to reality. For appearing in his mind when he was about to slam that hammer on his father's face. For keeping him centered even when she is not around. But, hell, he wishes she was.

At some point, a couple of minutes after the incident, or maybe a couple of hours, he lets himself fall onto the floor. He takes of his shirt, because his skin is burning like hell itself, and starts thinking about his home, which clearly isn't the place he is standing in right now. He starts thinking about going there. Suddenly his mind is wondering in every direction possible but the one it should really wonder in. And he decides it: it needs a hot-tub. For him and his friends — well, family — to enjoy. Well, or at least is better to distract himself with that. So it's decided. He is going to buy one for them, instead of paying for restitution. He'll have time for that.

He gets up and is about to leave when he hears a leaf crack behind him, and he immediately knows. "What are you doing, Kie?" He asks, not even turning around, as calmly as he can given the fact that he had been in shock for a couple of minutes.

“How did you- never mind, I just wanted to check on you.” she says, softly. With that voice that has the power to calm him even in his worst moments. So it does just that. “See if you were okay.”

A little smile grows on his face, because that's the effect she has on him. And he is about to turn around, but he can’t let her see him looking like that; eyes swollen, face probably still read and God knows how many bruises covering him. He doesn't want her to worry, so he limits himself to say“I'm good. See ya.” and starts walking out of his house to buy the, somehow so necessary to him, hot-tub.

“Wait-” Kie says, and starts following him. So he speeds up. “Where are you going?” She asks, confusion and worry on her voice.

“To buy a hot-tub. I think we need one.” He answers, casually. As if randomly buying a hot-tub was the most common thing in the world.

“With what money, may I ask?” He can hear the trace of annoyance and anger in her words already. So he ignores her, and keeps walking. “With the 25k?” She insists, and he just keeps on walking. “Oh, so you're just going to ignore me. Very mature of you, JJ. Thought you knew better than that.” Kie spits. And there's no 'trace' of anger anymore, it's just all there is. She is angry. Maybe disappointed, even. Which is worse. He had to let down another person in his life, great. He is a piece of shit, after all; even his mother knew.

He stops on his spot and deals with the sadnessthat comes from letting her down the way he knows best: hiding it behind anger. “Yeah, Kie.” He starts talking, still not turning around. “I'm buying it with the 25k. And yes, I'm ignoring you because I don't want to deal with it right now.”

“You could pay for restitution, or literally give it to any charity, and you choose to buy a hot-tub?” She just keeps talking, trying reach to reach him. The anger and disappointment growing in her words.

So he snaps and finally turns around to face her. “Okay but I'm not gonna do that!” He shouts, “I'm buying a hot-tub, for my friends — you know what? Screw friends. I'm buying a hot-tub for my family.” He states.

“JJ what the hell...” she says, her voice softening. Looking him up and down, noticing every single bruise on his body. Even the ones he hasn't noticed yet. It seems like she is about to walk towards him, but she hesitates and decides against it. “You can't just not pay for restitution.” Kie shouts, but without even the slightest trace of anger and disappointment in her voice; just poor sadness and worry.

JJ notices that. The sadness in her voice. And it shutters his heart into a million pieces, but he can't show it. He can't let her see how broken he is, because he doesn't want to break her as well. “I can, and I will.”

“JJ, they are gonna take you away if-”

“And what about it, huh?” He shouts, interrupting her. Full of sadness disguised as anger. “Maybe it's for the best. Maybe I'm doing you all a favor.” His voice breaks a little. Fuck.

“Do you even hear yourself?” Kie asks, angry. Angry because she can't believe he said that. Because she can't believe he could even think that. But, mostly, she is angry with herself for letting him think, even for a second, that she would ever be better off without him. “You can't let them take you away, JJ-" her voice shaking, full of worry, hurt and heartbroken.

“Why?” He shouts. Tears streaming down his face, because he can't take it anymore.

“I-" she is wordless. “Because-"

“Why, Kie?” he insists, cutting her off and never stopping shouting. He stares at her, face red and wet, and his heart aches in a way that it has never ached before. “Why do you even care?” He asks at last, his voice softer but still shouting.

Kie stands there, looking at him. Lips parted, but nothing coming out of her mouth. So he just nods to himself, understanding. He is not even worthy enough to find literally any excuse to answer that question. She can't think of a single thing. He turns around to leave.

“Because I love you!” She shouts, and now her voice is the one to break. JJ freezes on his place andhis heart starts beating against his chest harder then ever before; so hard that he is scared it will leave his chest. He looks at Kie, without facing her. “I love you.” She says again, lower than before and more calmly. Her heart, as well, is beating so fast. So, so fast. Because she can't believe she's said that. After all those years. And she is scared of the effect that it could have in their friendship. “I always have. Maybe I should've saved it for myself, as I've been doing for the past years. But I do. And I can't help it.” She keeps talking, and he is still too speechless to form an answer. “But you asked me why did I even care. And I can't let you go around, even for a second, thinking that the mere thought of losing you isn't enough to shatter my heart into a million pieces.”

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, maybe more. Kie's heart still beating so fast that it hurts, and JJ still not being able to form even a single coherent thought. He had never thought anyone could ever be able to love him, much less in that way. But her, loving him? It was a whole other level. It was something that wasn't even possible in his mind. Because she is Kie, and she's too perfect for anybody to deserve her; much more for him. He had never thought he was good enough for her. And there they stand, looking at each other. Her having been brave enough to confess that, and him being so speechless that he can't even properly answer her. “You love me?” He mutters, more to himself than to her. But she hears it anyway.

“Yeah, JJ. I do.” Kie states, firmer than ever. “Look, I didn’t say it expecting you to tell me that you love me back. Okay? I'm sorry.” Is she seriously apologizing to him when what she just said is probably the best thing he's ever heard? “We are not in a movie. So I just want you to know that I just wanted to let you know that, and that I know that you think that maybe this will ruin things between us but I know that it won't because I've loved you for years now and I've still been able to be just your friend, you know? I know.” She keeps babbling and JJ can't stop himself from grinning because she is just so unbelievably cute and beautiful. So he starts walking towards her, “So, anyways. Hm. Nothing, that’s it.” and he gets closer, and closer “We are friends and I know that you don't love me you- you don't have to- what are you do-" he doesn't let her finish her sentence before he closes the gap between the two of them, cupping her face between his hands, and kisses her. And nothing, ever, felt more right than this; not to either of them. Kie pulls away and looks at him, panting for air and making him let out a whimper“You don't have to-"

JJ chuckles. “would you just-“ He starts saying, but he is so eager to feel her lips on his again that he doesn't get to finish talking before grabbing her by the waist and kissing her again, harder than before; one hand on her waist, to pull her as close to him as possible, and the other stroking her cheek. And he is so sure that this, right here, is the happiest he is ever been in his entire life. So he pulls away, just a little, foreheads still touching, and looks at her. “I'm so in love with you that it is too embarrassing to put it into words, Kie.” He mumbles against her lips, stroking her hair with the hand that isn't, still, grabbing her face. “I can't believe you've apologized for telling me you love me.” He bursts into a laugh.

“Get out.” Kie says, pushing him.

He looks at her in awe, while he continues to laugh. “And I know that you know and I wanted to let you know that, you know.” He teases her. Because it wouldn't be them if they weren't roasting each other.

“Shut up.” She says, hitting his arm and trying to seem serious. But the corner of her lips betrays her and she starts laughing. “Ohh I must have sounded so dumb.” She says, letting herself fall onto de grass and covering her face.

He sits next to her, resting his hand on her tight. “Oh, totally. You sounded like the biggest idiot in the world.” He smirks.

She is looking at him between her fingers. “Fuck off.”

“Mainly for the part in which you said, and I quote: ‘I know that you don't love me.'” He says, grimacing. “That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.” He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Kie looks up to him. “I could never not love you. I don't think anybody who knows you — I mean, really knows you — could help loving you.” She looks so soft right now he wants to scream but it would be too embarrassing. “And if they could,they'd be fucking blind.”

Kie smiles, pecks him on the lips and proceeds to rest her head on his shoulder. And they stay like that, in silence, for God knows how much time. But he knows, in that exact moment, that this, the two of them, that's how it was always supposed to be. And that's how, from now own,it would always be.


End file.
